


Such a Sweet Valentine

by RougeLotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeLotus/pseuds/RougeLotus
Summary: You're so nice,you're so sweet.To be your Valentine,makes my day complete.
Kudos: 1





	Such a Sweet Valentine

As Narcissa wakes and stretches, having had a great night’s rest. It was Valentine’s day and she had a few things to do today before Lucius got home. She needed to go to the grocers so that she could get his favored meal of steak and lobster with a loaded baked potato. Maybe a tossed salad as a side. Her mind was working hard as she dressed in a dove grey pants suit with a cream- colored silk shirt and a matching pair of heels. She stuck some pearl studs in her ears and a necklace of pearls lay against her neck. 

Twisting her hair into a French twist, she sticks some bobby pins in and leaves the bedroom. Walking down the hall to the kitchen to get some tea and a cranberry scone for her breakfast before leaving to run her errands before lunch and it was already midmorning. She was running late. 

Reaching the kitchen doorway, she slides to a halt and her fingers cover her mouth as a gasp of surprise falls out. There, covering the table before her were dozens and dozens of red roses. Some in vases, others loose and laying about almost covering the candles that are there in almost any imaginable color and scent. 

She smiles as she fondly thinks of Lucius. He knew she loved flowers, red roses specifically and candles. Excitedly, she scoops up a handful and smells them, inhaling deeply and almost becoming giddy at the heady aroma. She lays them down, turning to a drawer there in the kitchen, she grabs a pair of sheers and trims a stem down and slides a red rose bud into her lapel. 

With a skip in her step she heads out the door, tea and scone forgotten as she leaves on her errands to the grocers and others for the day, a smile on her face.


End file.
